


Stay

by akingman



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, one night stand!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingman/pseuds/akingman
Summary: A drabble about a one-night stand...





	Stay

  
Andrew wakes up and braces for the violence. For the darkness that surrounds him every morning, shades drawn and door closed leaving him in a room he can’t escape. Instead he is met with mischievous blue eyes, staring at him as if he’d just saved the world on his own. Quite frankly, Andrew hated it. It made him feel a sort of way that crept under his skin and made home.  
  
“You should have left by now,” Andrew said, because the curtains were pulled back and the window let in light that ghosted across the man’s naked shoulders.  
  
He meant to say it with as much antagonism as possible. Meeting this spirited red head turned out to be a better one night stand than he had expected, but Andrew had no room left in his heart for repeats and he had forgotten to shower before going to bed. Before long there was an itch in his side he was afraid to scratch, and waited while his handsome bed-mate took in the sight of him, vulnerable.  
  
“It’s not morning yet,” The latter replied and smiled cheekily.  
  
Andrew wasn’t sure why he did it, only that the idea had been forming in his mind for a minute or two, and he acted on it out of a complete lack of control. He brought a hand up but stopped when his fingers were an inch away from a nose, and he noted that the other hadn’t flinched or seemed concerned with the movement. For some reason it bothered him that a man with more scars than him seemed more comfortable with a stranger than Andrew had in a very long time.  
  
“That was a dismissal,” Andrew said abruptly, taking his hand away before he could do anything even more stupid.  
  
The man beside him gave him a shrug but relaxed back into the pillow his head was resting on, and he moved forward to be closer to the warmth they created between their bodies, and if Andrew noticed he didn’t make a comment. But he was starting to feel restless. One night stands never felt like this.  
  
Usually, Andrew fucked and moved on. Once the morning came the other person knew the expectation that they should be gone before Andrew made them. If they did not, Andrew would simply kick them out himself. He never slept with the same person twice and he refused romantic proposals on all accounts. He’d long ago graduated college, accepted that love wasn’t in his vocabulary, and simply made enough to survive.  
  
He knew Kevin, his old college ‘buddy’ was out there somewhere making something for himself. He’d tried to get Andrew on the right track, to make something out of nothing, but Andrew was all nothing. Or, that was how he felt. And his brother and cousin? They’d left him long ago.  
  
Now Andrew was close to his thirties, and he was completely fine with the small apartment he’d been living in for a year, because he never stayed in a place long either. He’d written two unpublished books and a poetry collection that got rejected, and a broken knuckle from when he’d punched a hole in the last apartment’s wall when he received the letter.  
  
The person in his bed was getting comfortable, which was a tell tale sign Andrew needed to tell him to leave but for some reason he couldn’t. The words ‘leave’ were stuck in his throat and creating a wall that cut off his oxygen. He found his breath when the latter closed his eyes and Andrew forced himself out from beneath the covers.  
  
“Do you want me to leave?” The stranger asked, though his voice said he was least interested in leaving the bed any time soon.  
  
“I don’t care,” Andrew found himself replying as he abandoned the underwear he’d put back on that night, and locked the bathroom door behind himself, turning the shower on full heat. Scalding, the way he liked it the night after. Sometimes it made him feel clean.  
  
When he got back out with a towel wrapped around his waist he found the stranger sitting up in bed, holding a large binder in his hands. One of the novels Andrew hadn’t published yet. Unpublished, although he’d had three editors and been accepted into an agency he’d dreamed of, because he was afraid of putting himself out into the world a second time.  
  
“Did your mother ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?” Andrew asked while kneeling on the bed to slap the book away from the man’s hands. He stayed where he was, hovering over him, waiting for any sign of discomfort to show.  
  
“It’s not like she stopped me last night,” the man said airily.  
  
Andrew felt the same itch in his palm and he fed it by brushing away loose curls away from the man’s face, the same man who leaned into Andrew’s touch and hummed. Andrew rubbed his thumb over the skin that was stitched over to hide something and he found a list of things he wanted to write, like a pen was already between two fingers, craving a story.  
  
“Your name,” Andrew said. If he didn’t get his name now, and if he decided to leave Andrew where he was, Andrew only wanted a name. He only had one other name scribbled into the margin of a sticky-note, years old and crumpled up in the bottom of his dresser, placed in a plastic sandwich bag and hidden beneath a layer of clothes. A name belonging to a man he hadn’t seen in years.  
  
“Abram,” the man said, though his voice betrayed parts of his answer. Andrew noticed and pressed his thumb into the latter’s cheek.  
  
“Your real name,” Andrew pressed and watched the man’s blue eyes widen in a split second of fear and confusion. But there was no real threat and Andrew was just asking for his name. Whatever that meant.  
  
“Neil,” Neil said and dragged Andrew in for a kiss.  
  
Andrew had Neil again, and again, and again until Neil slipped from his fingers and got dressed as the sun started to set. There was a spike of fear in his heart, watching the curls of Neil’s hair be shaken with water dripping onto his carpet, not that he minded as he watched the man’s back profile. He admired, even.  
  
There was a moment where Andrew though Neil would be gone for his life forever, and a part of him was ready for that. That empty feeling of having something ripped away from him again, of feeling a tinge of something and then nothing. He prepared for it, the way his chest grew tight and his eyes twitched with the need to produce some sort of indication of emotion, and he might have felt a bit of it if Neil hadn’t kept walking to the door instead of looking back.  
  
Andrew turned his body away from the door and away from Neil, knowing full well that he couldn’t handle watching him go. But then he heard the soft click of the door handle and looked over his shoulder to see the man looking back at him. Smiling.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said with some uncertainty.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Andrew found himself agreeing and let himself smile into his pillow a brief moment as he heard the door shut a moment later.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may or not have abandoned my halloween au! for now... things aren't looking so great but I do have a few spouts of energy left for drabbles I guess! So yeah!


End file.
